


Domestic Fluff and Lazy Mornings with Modern Ivar

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Ivar x Reader [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, just lots of domestic sweetness with Ivar, some mentions of lazy morning sex and such but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “Domestic fluff with modern ivar?”Ahhhh, I love domestic moodboards it’s all so fluffy and all my boys need some domesticity. Especially my Ivar, that boy needs so much love. I hope this is what you were looking for anon! Enjoy!





	Domestic Fluff and Lazy Mornings with Modern Ivar

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mention of lazy morning sex once, not graphic or anything

Lazy mornings happen often when Ivar isn’t working. He’ll bury his face in your neck, arms curling around your waist to pull you closer to him.

  
Warm sheets wrapped around tangled limbs as the sun tries to push through the blackout curtains Aslaug so kindly gifted you.

Lazy morning sex, constantly. Soft gasps and low moans as the two of you slowly wake up with the other one. Sheets keep out the rest of the world for just a few more moments, foreheads pressed together and warm breath dancing over each other’s lips.

  
Early mornings are where Ivar is commonly the calmest and softest, especially since he’s alone with you. The blown out look of love and awe on his face after you two first kiss on these kinds of mornings is your favorite thing.

  
Kisses and the promises of hot coffee and more cuddles is the only way you can pull Ivar out of bed. And even then it only works part of the time.

  
He’ll groggily and grumpily shuffle into the kitchen where you are with his coffee. Pressing himself against your back as you make it just how he likes, a kiss to your neck and a soft grunt as thanks.

  
The rest of the day consists of the two of you curled up on the couch with the soft blanket that Aslaug had given you two when she was fussing about the weather.

  
Trashy TV and cooking shows are watched inbetween reading chapters of whatever book Ivar grabs. Lots of coffee and junk food litters the glass coffee table in front of you.

  
Most days Ivar is up before you for work. No alarm needed as he just seems to wake up early. He dresses quietly so as to not rouse you from your sleep just yet.

  
You find him in the kitchen making his coffee and waiting on his bagel in the toaster, wrapping his arms around you when you sleepily fall into his suit covered chest.

  
Mornings are quiet, both of you knowing Ivar will be surrounded by noise in the office from his brothers and bustling of work. So the two of you try to appreciate the quiet you have for now, knowing it won’t last long.

  
Ivan leaves you with a passioned filled kiss to the lips, a smirk forming on his face as he smooths out his suit.

  
“Lunch in my office. 12 o’clock sharp. Your choice today. Don’t be late this time lamb. You’d hate to have me punish you again, wouldn’t you love?“


End file.
